Little Death
by Sirie
Summary: Song Fic.  Hermione remembers things about the night of the final battle.  One person is there to comfort her. And she has a confession to make.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. And the song isn't mine either. It belongs to Plus 44.**

Author's note: I know that I said that I wouldn't be writing anymore until I finished the Harry Potter 7 book, but I got this sudden idea for a few one shots and had to start right away. And every writer should know that a story not written is a story wasted. I don't usually do song stories, but I feel like I should give it a try a few times. And If you like the band Blink 182 then you should know that they've broken up and it was a while ago. Mark the bass player and Travis the drummer have started their own band several months ago. If you liked Blink 182, then you'll love Plus 44. They even have a myspace page. Enjoy!

Please sleep my darling sleep 

_Your cry for inspiration never reaches ears on distant stars_

_And every night our lonely planet slides across the universe_

_And I won't pretend to understand_

Hermione gazed out the window of her bedroom. These lands were vast and empty. In the dark, they looked eerie. The entire house was eerie. The library was even eerie. Hermione glanced behind her and smiled. The only thing that wasn't eerie was asleep in her bed.

She watched as the light from the full moon made his skin look like porcelain. His pale blond hair seemed to shine like the moon itself. She could see his bare chest, muscular and toned, from there. The covers started at his hips and covered one whole leg while the other leg was only covered to the knee. Blushing, Hermione turned back to the window.

It would be winter soon. Winter was a bad time for her. So many bad memories. So much death. Hermione clutched the robe tighter to her skin and inhaled as she held a small piece up to her nose. She smelled only his scent and it was enough.

_Please sleep my darling sleep_

_Your death by information_

_Won't disturb the peace on distant stars_

_And even when you lock the doors_

_And slide behind the unlit shades_

_None of us are strangers anymore_

It was almost three years ago when they faced Voldermort out by the frozen Black Lake at Hogwarts. It was snowing that night. There was snow covering the ground and every other surface. It wasn't hard to spot the Death Eater's in their black robes. Hermione smiled as she remembered the Death Eater's shock when they all sprouted from the snow like daisies.

Everyone fighting for the good side wore white robes, knowing what was coming. They all knew when the battle was going to begin. Thanks to Snape. They all huttled in the snow, waiting. It was freezing. Hermione remembered hearing Lupin and Moody shout 'now' and then everybody popped up. A few Death Eaters even fell over. Hermione giggled at the memory. Her giggles quickly died.

The fighting had been brutal. Their side had killed almost all the Death Eaters. But the Death Eaters hadn't gone quietly and had taken so many with them. Even at that moment many graves lay on the Hogwarts ground in memory of all those who died. Ron was there. So were Charlie, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Fred. Many students lay dead there too. Professor Flitwick, Trelawny, Snape, and Dumbledore were buried there from the battle.

Few of those who went into battle survived. Draco did. As did Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and George. A few wizards and witches from Hogsmede survived. All of the Order of the Phoenix survived. Even pregnant Tonks survived and had already had a baby. From what Hermione heard Tonks was pregnant again.

Sometimes Hermione woke from nightmares of that night, as she had the night she was standing by the window. And those were the nights that she blamed herself. It was illogical to blame herself for her friend's deaths. But she did anyway. Hermione blinked rapidly, trying to hide her tears.

_So fall asleep with the windows open_

_Come to me with the worst you've said and done_

_You'll close your eyes and see me_

_A little death makes life more meaning full_

_I stand no chance at all_

Hermione wiped the moisture from her eyes just as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She turned her head quickly and relaxed when she saw it was only Draco. He nuzzled his face into the side of her neck. She leaned back against him.

"The same dream again, Hermy?" Draco asked, using the name the Hagrid's half brother, the giant, used. Hermione laughed shortly and Draco smiled. That name always got her to laugh.

"Yes." She told him as she continued to stare out the window. He stood in silence, waiting. "I just wish that they'd stop." Her voice cracked a little. "It's going to take time. Three years isn't long when you consider what all you've been through." Draco told her, taking her hand in his as he walked around her to lean against the window sill.  
"It's just hard. I was there when they all died. And now I have to relive that night over and over again. I have to keep seeing them die." She told him. Her heart was heavy, but her eyes were dry. Draco had the effect to make her better. Draco stared out the window for a minute.

Hermione watched him. She watched him and knew that his mind was working up something. She bit her lip, not sure if this was a good time to tell him. She'd known for weeks that she was pregnant. But she was so afraid of what he was going to say.

"This world isn't perfect. And I doubt it ever will be, but there is good here too." He told her. "And without the bad we'd never appreciate the good."

"A little death makes life more meaningful." She told him. He looked at her, surprised. She smiled at him. "But I don't know if this is the world that I want to bring our baby into." Draco's eyes shot to hers, filled with hope.

"Our baby?"

_Please sleep my darling sleep_

_Your car crash in slow motion _

_Won't upset the pace on distant stars_

_And one by one the years of our lives _

_Stumble as the moments pass_

_So please hold on_

_Please hold on_

Hermione smiled at him and nodded. He looked shocked for a moment and then his entire face lit up with happiness. He picked her up into his arms and spun her around. He set her down and hugged her so tightly it was hard to breathe. Then he kissed her for all he was worth.

"You don't mind that our baby will be a half-blood?" Hermione asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Harry's half-blooded and he's one of the greatest wizards that I know. And I'm in love with a muggle-born." He told her, tapping her on the nose gently, as if reprimanding. "You should know that my old problems with blood are no more." He hugged her.

"I'm scared, Draco." She told him, her voice muffled by his chest.

"Don't worry, Love. You'll be a great mother."

"And my child is going to go to Hogwarts." She told him sternly. He looked at her, his face innocent.

"Who ever said they wouldn't. I want my son to be in Slytherin just like his good ole dad! He couldn't get that at any other school." Draco told her, looking snooty. Hermione rose one brown eyebrow in disbelief.

"Our _daughter_ will be in Gryffindor." She told him.

They argued about it for a while. After a long argument they ended up going to bed for an unexpected romp. After they'd finished, Hermione lay on her side, facing Draco. He was panting as he looked at the ceiling.

"I win." She told him, popping him on the stomach and rolling over. Draco chuckled and scooted up next to her to hold her in his sleep.

_So fall asleep with the windows open_

_Come to me with the worst you've said and done_

_You'll close your eyes and see me_

_A little death makes life more meaningful_

_I stand no chance at all_

Hermione and Draco were married a few months later. Fred gave her away. Bill and Fleur's daughter was the flower girl. Tonk's and Lupin's son was the ring bearer. Harry was Draco's best man. And Ginny was Hermione's maid of honor. Ginny looked huge in her wedding gown. But that was only because she was almost to the end of her pregnancy. Hermione was looking huge too, being only two months behind her. But she was far bigger than Ginny. Harry told her that her baby was going to be twenty pounds.

Harry was wrong. Two months after Ginny had their little boy, named Ron, Hermione had twins. A little girl with pale blond hair and brown eyes and a little boy with brown hair and silver eyes. They were the perfect mixture of their parents. The girl was named Molly after Mr. Weasley and the little boy was named after Draco.

Eleven years later the three children were sorted at Hogwarts. McGonagall sorted them just as she'd sorted their parents years before. Little Ron was in Gryffindor with Draco JR. Little Molly was in Slytherin. The curse on the Defense against the Dark Arts had been lifted years before and they'd had a steady teacher since they'd all finished the battle. Their teacher was a Professor Harry Potter. McGonagall was the Headmistress. And what turned out to be a curse on Slytherin house was lifted. Sure, the students there were still a little blood oriented and a little more bitchy than others, they weren't evil. Well, no more than anyone else was.

Every year Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, George, Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Lupin and all their children would make their way to their friend's and family's graves. On that day in the middle of winter, those who died would always be remembered and their lives would be celebrated.

_Please sleep my darling sleep._

END NOTE: I hope you enjoyed this… I didn't think it was very good so if you agree then I apologize. Let me know how much of a dufus I am.

Song: Little death by Plus 44


End file.
